Valentine For Sasuke
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Ini Lanjutan dari Fanfic I Love You yang menceritakan Pertemuan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang sudah beberapa tahun ini berpisah. Oneshot! Don't Like! Don't Read! OOC! RnR Kudasai! HARDYAOI! :D


Ini Fanfic lanjutannya I Love You..

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah jauh antara Konoha dan Tokyo..

Dan ini adalah awal pertemuan mereka setelah perpisahan yang begitu lama.

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Oneshot!

Valentine Day For Sasuke

* * *

-1 February 2008-

Hari ini tepat setahun kepergian Naruto dari Konoha. Dan Sasuke mulai menduduki kelas 2 di musim semi ini. Hari-hari tengah dilalui Sasuke sendirian di kelasnya, tanpa kesibukan, tanpa teman dan tanpa Naruto. Sasuke masih begitu mengingat terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, saat Naruto akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana. Sasuke melamun mengingat moment-moment kebersamaan mereka sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari mp4-nya, hingga dia dikejutkan dengan bunyi ponselnya yang tak berhenti berdering. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celana, dilihatnya ada sebuah sms dari Naruto.

'_Teme, bagaimana kabarmu? Hari ini kau sudah kelas 2 kan, bagaimana dengan teman-teman barumu?'_isi sms dari Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum setelah membaca isi dari sms yang dikirimkan Naruto. Lalu dengan segera dia membalas sms itu.

'_Sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Membosankan!'_ balasan singkat dari Sasuke yang dikirimkan untuk Naruto. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun segera mendapatkan balasannya dari Naruto.

'_Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku juga ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi bersabarlah, aku pasti akan menemuimu nanti.'_

'_Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, dobe. Bagaimana kalau aku mati karena bosan di sini?' _balasnya.

'_Jangan bicara sembarangan!'_

'_Kau di sana tidak bermesraan dengan Sai kan?' _isi balasan dari Sasuke. Namun Naruto tidak membalasnya kembali, karena waktu itu dia begitu sibuk dengan tugas yang harus dia kerjakan beberapa waktu ini. Lagipula sebentar lagi ada ujian semester yang harus ia tempuh.

* * *

-5 February 2008-

Sasuke sedikit gelisah dengan isi sms yang beberapa hari ini tak kunjung dibalas oleh Naruto. Dia benar-benar kangen sekali dengannya, ingin bertemu namun tidak bisa. Naruto pernah bilang padanya, kalau jangan pernah sekali-kali menemuinya di Tokyo. Karena beberapa hari ini dia begitu sibuk dengan jadwal dan tugas kuliah yang padat hingga tak sempat membalas sms dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah duduk melamun di kamar Naruto, ditemani seekor kucing yang bernama Pluto. Karena tempat inilah yang hanya bisa mengingatkannya pada orang yang begitu ia cintai. Sasuke membuka jendela kamar Naruto dan memandang ke langit yang begitu cerah saat itu, lalu diapun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hawa panas yang mulai membakar kulitnya.

Namun tiba-tiba suara pintu diketuk membuat Sasuke sedikit terperangah saat Minato masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Kau merindukankannya?" tanya Minato sambil berjalan lalu duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Hnn.." gumamnya singkat namun menjelaskan tentang semua perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyusul dan menemuinya ke sana?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus Pluto.

"Dia bilang tak ingin diganggu untuk sementara waktu."

"Ooh.." desah Minato sedikit panjang. "Kau sudah mencoba mengiriminya pesan?"

"Hnn, tapi jarang ia balas."

"Hah, mungkin dia memang sibuk di sana." ucap Minato sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Sasuke. Lalu dengan sedikit keras menepuk pundaknya. "Bersabarlah, dia pasti akan kembali."

"Hnn.." gumamnya.

Setelah itu Minato pun pergi dari kamar Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Lalu Sasuke pun kembali melamun dan beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Naruto.

Sedangkan di bawah, Minato mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggil Minato di telepon.

"Ayah, ada apa menelponku?"

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Iya, banyak tugas yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesan dari Sasuke?"

"Aku tak sempat membalasnya. Lagipula aku masih ada ujian semester seminggu ini."

"Oh, kalau kau sempat, pulanglah. Ayah maupun Deidara benar-benar kangen padamu."

"Aku akan usahakan ayah. Minggu depan mungkin aku akan pulang, tapi jangan bilang apa-apa pada Sasuke."  
"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memberinya kejutan."

"Hmm.. Baikalah. Aku mengerti. Jagalah kesehatanmu di sana. Dan juga titip salam dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto."

"Iya, akan kusampaikan."

Setelah itu Minato pun menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali duduk sambil menyalakan televisi.

* * *

-6 February 2008-

Sore itu sepulang dari sekolah, Sasuke mencoba menelpon Naruto. Tapi belum ada satupun teleponnya yang dijawab oleh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya telepon itu dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Maaf baru bisa menjawab teleponmu, soalnya aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk hari ini." kata Naruto.

"Hnn, aku juga minta maaf sudah mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang istirahat, kok. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, teme!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dari balik telepon Naruto, hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik kaget dan kesal.

"Naru-chan, buku-buku ini mau ditaruh dimana?" tanya Sai saat Naruto sedang menerima telepon dari Sasuke.

"Di atas rak buku itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar mengganggumu, dobe. Lanjutkan saja!"

"Hei…" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya, Sasuke begitu saja menutup teleponnya.

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

* * *

-7 February 2008-

Masih seperti biasa, Sasuke duduk termenung sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp4-nya. Hari ini memang pelajaran sedang kosong, jadi Sasuke hanya mengisi waktunya dengan duduk sambil memasang headset di telingganya, menghindari suara bising yang ada di kelasnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil di belakangnya, pertama kalinya dia hanya menganggap angin lewat. Tapi saat orang itu menepuk dengan lembut punggungnya, dia tiba-tiba sedikit kaget. Ditengoknya ke belakang, ada seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersipu malu di hadapannya.

"Ano, aku.." ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. "Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" sambungnya.

"Hnn?" Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, dia ingin saat itu juga menolak ajakan gadis itu. Namun tatapan mata teman-temannya begitu tajam hingga membuatnya risih, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti kemauan gadis itu.

Sasuke berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong celananya, sambil mendengarkan pengakuan dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hnn, kau tahu. Aku ini maniak, aku benar-benar bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar." jelasnya.

"Maniak? Pacar? Siapa?" tanya kembali gadis itu memastikan semuanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang, aku tidak akan menjadi milik siapa-siapa sampai dia kembali padaku. Dia sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo."

"Pokoknya aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak peduli kau itu maniak atau bukan." gertak gadis itu yang masih keras kepala menginginkan Sasuke.

"Kau jangan menungguku, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu. Aku akan menunggu orang itu sampai dia kembali."

"Orang itu siapa?"

"Kau mengenalnya, dia kakak kelas yang benar-benar dikagumi banyak orang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tak ada di sini."

"Naruto senpai?" Gadis itu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang disukai Sasuke adalah Naruto, kakak kelas yang lebih tua darinya, serta seorang laki-laki pastinya. "Tapikan Naruto senpai itu bukannya pacar Sai senpai?"

"Hnn, kau pikir begitu? Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku yang merebutnya. Jadi lebih baik urungkan niatmu."

"Sasuke-kun, daijobu. Aku akan mendukung Sasuke-kun. Ganbatte ne~." ucap gadis itu lembut membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan sikap gadis itu. "Ano, masih bisakah kita berteman?" tambahnya.

"Hnn.." gumamnya.

"Yukatta.. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu begitu senang saat Sasuke menerimanya menjadi teman, walau dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sungut Sasuke.

"Iya."

Lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, dan tanpa ia tahu ternyata gadis itu tengah menangis di belakangnya.

* * *

-10 February 2008-

Malam ini Sasuke begitu lapar, memang sejak pagi tadi dia belum makan apa-apa. Tentu saja dia tidak berniat datang ke rumah tetangganya itu, karena masakan Deidara pasti adalah racun baginya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket dan membeli makanan instan di sana. Dilihatnya ramen yang tengah dijual di sana, entah kenapa tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung mengambilnya serta mengambil roti dan susu. Setelah membayarnya, dia langsung kembali pulang. Namun seperjalanannya pulang, dia melihat seekor kucing yang tengah disiksa oleh beberapa berandalan. Sasuke berniat tak menggubris rengekkan kucing itu, tapi tiba-tiba rengekkan kucing itu membuatnya ingat dengan Naruto yang memungut Pluto. Sasuke pun menghampiri suara kucing itu, hingga membuat berandalan itu kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya salah satu orang yang menyiksa kucing itu.

Sasuke lalu mengambil kucing itu sambil digendongnya tanpa menggubris omongan orang itu. Namun para berandalan itu tak terima begitu saja, mereka semua memukuli Sasuke hingga dia harus mendapatkan beberapa luka di tangan dan wajahnya. Bukannya dia tidak bisa melawan berandalan itu, tapi dalam posisi itu pun Sasuke terjepit. Dia sedang menggendong kucing dan sedangkan yang dihadapinya bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, melainkan sepuluh orang sekaligus. Maka dari itu Sasuke tak bisa melawannya, hingga dia harus terkapar dan pingsan di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai tersadar saat kucing itu mulai menjilati pipinya.

"Aah~" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat perutnya terasa sakit. "Hnn, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada kucing itu.

"Meeow.." Sasuke kembali menggendong kucing itu, lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung membawa kucing itu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan kucing itu sambil dia juga membersihkan tubuhnya karena kotor.

"Hnn, aku harus memberimu nama." ucap Sasuke sambil memikirkan nama untuk kucing itu. "Dobe.." katanya.

Setelah mandi bersama kucing itu, Sasuke pun langsung mengeringkan bulu-bulunya. Lalu mengambilkan semangkok susu untuk minuman kucing itu. Kucing itu langsung meminum susunya sampai habis dan kembali mengeong pada Sasuke.

"Meeow.."

"Hnn? Kau masih lapar? Kau makan ini saja." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sepotong roti untuk kucing itu. Setelah itu Sasuke pun memakan ramen yang ia beli di supermarket tadi. Tapi ternyata rasanya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, menurutnya ramen itu begitu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenapa Naruto begitu menyukai ramen, seperti tak ada hari tanpa ramen. "Hnn, tidak enak." gumamnya. Walau bagaimanapun rasanya, Sasuke tetap memakan ramen kesukaan Naruto itu sampai habis.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Lalu kucing itu pun mengikutinya, dia mulai melingkarkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke pun memeluk kucing itu dan mulai tertidur bersama dengan dobe-nya, nama kucing yang ia beri.

* * *

-11 February 2008-

Pagi itu dobe (kucing) menjilati bibir Sasuke, hingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hnn.." desah Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. "Dobe, ini hari minggu. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi."

"Meeow.." Karena dobe (kucing) selalu mengeong, akhirnya Sasuke pun tak bisa tidur dengan tenang pagi itu. Matanya masih berat untuk terbuka saat itu, tubuhnya pun masih sangat lelah. Dia pun langsung memberikan semangkok susu pada dobe (kucing), sedangkan dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, dia membawa dobe (kucing) tepatnya menggendongnya. Dimasukkannya dobe (kucing) ke dalam jaketnya, lalu Sasuke melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya Pluto sedang tertidur di ranjang, lalu Sasuke pun menurunkan dobe (kucing) tepat di sebelah Pluto. Dobe (kucing) yang melihat Pluto tertidur, dia langsung mendekatinya lalu menjilati bulu-bulu Pluto yang lembut itu. Pluto terbangun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya, dia melihat ada sebuah kucing kecil tengah menjilati dirinya. Kemudian Pluto pun membalasnya, menjilati bulu-bulu dobe (kucing).

Sedangkan Sasuke pun tengah damai tertidur di ranjang Naruto, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terusik.

* * *

-12 February 2008-

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Minato di sebuah telepon.

"Nanti malam aku akan naik kereta, mungkin besok pagi sekali aku akan sampai di sana."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah sampai, hubungi aku kembali. Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun."

"Iya."

"Oh ya, kemarin Sasuke memperkenalkan dobenya padaku. Dia sangat lucu, dia juga sangat akrab dengan Pluto."

"Dobe?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya. Dia yang menemani Sasuke beberapa hari ini." kata Minato mempermainkan Naruto. "Ah, ayah harus menyiapkan makan malam. Soalnya kalau Deidara yang menyiapkan, pasti akan meracuni semua orang."

"Ayah, dobe.."

"Sampai jumpa, Naru-chan.."

"Itu siapa?" Namun sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, Minato sudah menutup telepon itu. Dia memang sengaja menutup telepon itu untuk mempermainkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tengah masuk ke dalam permainan sang Ayah. Dia begitu gelisah setelah mendapati Sasuke tengah bersama orang lain.

* * *

-13 February 2008-

"Okaeri.." sahut Minato setelah bertemu dengan Naruto di stasiun kereta.

"Aku pulang ayah.."

Lalu mereka pun segera kembali ke rumahnya agar Naruto bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Hari ini semua orang begitu sibuk dengan urusannya, karena besok adalah hari valentine yang ditunggu-tunggu para gadis untuk menyerahkan coklat pada orang yang dicintainya. Sekaligus menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Beda halnya dengan Sasuke, dia tahu pasti banyak sekali gadis-gadis akan menyerahkan coklat padanya. Maka dari itu dia berniat akan membolos besok.

Siang itu Sasuke berjalan melewati rumah Naruto, tiba-tiba dia seperti mendengar suara Naruto. Namun dia hanya mengira itu hanya sebuah halusinasi saja, hingga dia tak menghiraukannya dan langsung pulang kembali ke rumahnya untuk memberi makanan pada dobe (kucing).

Malam harinya, Sasuke melihat kamar Naruto yang menyala. Namun dia kembali tak menghiraukan hal itu. Mungkin dia hanya mengira Minato atau Deidara yang tengah menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

-10.00 PM -

Jendela kamar mulai dibuka perlahan, terlihat sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sunggingan senyum mulai merekah saat melihat pujaan hatinya tengah tertidur dengan damai. Saat itu dengan perlahan Naruto meletakkan sesuatu di sebuah meja dan lalu mendekati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas. Disentuhnya wajah yang sudah lama ia rindukan, lalu mencium dengan perlahan bibir Sasuke.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia begitu kaget melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

"Aku pulang, teme." ucapnya.

"Dobe!" sahutnya sambil langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget melihat Naruto berada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eh.." desah Naruto.

"Ini bukan mimpikan?" ucap Sasuke masih belum percaya bahwa Naruto sekarang sedang berada di pelukkannya.

"Aku pulang." sapa Naruto membalas pelukkan dari Sasuke.

"Hnn… Okaerinasai.."

"Teme, siapa cewek yang bernama dobe itu? Yang kau kenalkan pada ayahku dan akrab sekali dengan Pluto?" tanya Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke cengok dibuatnya.

"Hei, kita baru saja bertemu. Kenapa kau malah bertanya yang aneh-aneh?" sungut Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

Sasuke benar-benar tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang sedang cemburu itu. "Dia sedang tidur bersamaku, jangan kau ganggu dia." katanya. Mendengar itu pun Naruto langsung melirik di sekitar Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mendapati seseorang yang sedang tidur bersama Sasuke. Malah dia hanya melihat seekor kucing yang sedang tertidur di samping Sasuke.

"Mana?"

"Apa yang kau lihat, dobe?"

"Hanya ada seekor kucing di sebelahmu." Melihat Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto mulai sadar bahwa ada kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Naruto mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud ayahnya itu adalah seekor kucing.

"Kau sadar sekarang?"

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto malu sudah masuk dalam jebakkan ayahnya itu.

"Baka!" kata Sasuke sebelum dia menghempaskan tubuh Naruto jatuh ke ranjangnya. Kini Sasuke berada di atas Naruto, sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia mencium kening Naruto dan berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, dobe." Setelah itu Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman biasa, namun ciuman yang menghantarkan mereka ke dalam permainan yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan.

"Enn, Sas..ke..Uun.." desah Naruto saat lidah Sasuke bermain liar di dalam mulutnya. Jari-jarinya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan bergerak bebas di dada Naruto. Jari-jari Sasuke dengan perlahan menyentuh setiap senti kulit Naruto yang halus, hingga membuat sensasi yang berbeda pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto menggelinjang nikmat saat tonjolan di dadanya tengah dipermainkan oleh jari-jari Sasuke yang lentik, dipilin-pilinnya lalu sedikit diputar membuat Naruto mendesah geli. Tangan Sasuke pun tak hanya mempermainkan tonjolan di dada Naruto, dia sedang asik menyusupkan satu tangannya masuk ke dalam celana Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto hingga salivanya mulai menetes diantara mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah basah, dobe." desah Sasuke. Mendengar itu Naruto blushing dibuatnya.

"Baka!" bentak Naruto malu lalu memeluk bantal menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei, singkirkan bantal itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Tidak mau."

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum jahil melihat Naruto, dia kembali memilin-milin tonjolan di dada Naruto dan meremas-remas kejantanannya, sambil menjilati salah satu tonjolan di dada Naruto. Dijilatnya dengan lembut lalu berubah menjadi ganas membuat Naruto harus meremas-remas bantal yang menutupi wajah dan suaranya. Sasuke masih asik dengan permainannya, dia menjilati tonjolan di dada Naruto lalu dihisapnya lama dan digigitnya kecil-kecil hingga suara desahan Naruto semakin keras terdengar di telinganya. Sasuke mulai melepaskan celana Naruto, lalu mempermainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan jari-jari nakalnya. Dan setelah itu beberapa menit dia mulai menjilati kejantanannya, lalu memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Dinaik turunkan bibirnya hingga membuat tubuh Naruto menggelinjang hebat, dan dengan erat mencengkeram bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Dobe (kucing) yang terusikpun terbangun dan melihat adegan itu. Lalu dia pun turun dari ranjang, karena dia tidak mau tidurnya terusik saat itu. Dan kembali tidur di atas meja. Sedangkan cengkraman Naruto semakin kuat saat dirinya mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke pun menelan habis cairan milik Naruto hingga tak tersisa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Setelah melihat Naruto sedikit lemas, dia mulai mengangkat bantal yang menutupi wajah Naruto dan dilemparnya sembarangan. Dia melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah membuatnya begitu manis di mata Sasuke, hingga membuatnya tak tahan ingin segera memakannya. Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, mencium dengan ganas dan bernafsu pada bibir Naruto yang menggairahkan itu. Naruto memeluk dengan erat leher Sasuke, sambil menikmati permainan lidah Sasuke yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mulai melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjilati telinga Naruto dan seraya membisikkan sesuatu. "Naruto, kau membuatku bergairah." Mendengar itu pun Naruto kembali blushing dan merasa bahagia bisa bersama Sasuke.

"Enn.. uuh.. .." desahnya saat bibir Sasuke mulai menjalar turun ke lehernya dan membuat sebuah tanda suci di sana. Sasuke mulai meregangkan kaki Naruto dan mulai memasukkan jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto yang sebelumnya telah dilumuri dengan saliva miliknya. Naruto menjerit perih saat jari Sasuke mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. "Uuh.. teme! Sa..kit! Een!"

"Bertahanlah Naruto." Sasuke pun kembali mencium Naruto, mencoba mengurangi rasa perih yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Setelah rasa perih itu sedikit menghilang, Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Uuh.. ung.." Naruto mendesah hebat, namun tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke yang mengganas di mulutnya. Digerakkan maju mundur, keluar masuk di dalam lubang milik Naruto sambil tangan Sasuke bermain di kejantanan Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Tangan satunya mulai menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan satunya memeluk leher, lalu kedua kakinya mulai ia lingkarkan ditubuh Sasuke. "Aah..aah.. eeng~"

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat Naruto dengan posisi kejantanannya masih menancap di dalam lubang Naruto. Kini Naruto duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dan Naruto tahu apa yang bakal Sasuke lakukan padanya selanjutnya. Naruto pun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya naik turun sambil memeluk erat leher Sasuke.

"Naruto, bergeraklah lebih cepat." suruh Sasuke.

"Uun..aah..aaah.." Naruto pun mempercepat gerakannya di atas Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, karena lelah akhirnya Naruto memangku tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga Sasuke yang bergerak keluar masuk menyeruak dinding prostat Naruto. Digeraknya sedikit lebih cepat, membuat Naruto harus menahan suara yang begitu menggoda itu.

"Aku suka suaramu, dobe. Uuh, keluarkan saja." ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Naruto menungging membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto dan segera menggerakkannya perlahan.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut Naruto, hingga salivanya melumuri kedua jari Sasuke dan mulai menetes. Sedangkan tangannya satunya masih memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang mulai menegang itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto dan menahannya di lengannya lalu kembali menggerak-gerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam lubang Naruto hingga menyeruak dalam dinding prostatnya.

"Aah.. Sas..ke.. aku..aku..uuh.. mau..kel..u..ar.. uung." desah Naruto saat dirinya mulai mencapai klimaksnya.

"Uuh.."

Lalu akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pun mencapai klimaksnya. Naruto menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya jatuh di atas tubuhnya dan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Hingga Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Teme.."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

* * *

-12.00 AM, 14 February 2008-

Beberapa saat kemudian, tepat jam 12 pagi.

"Hampir aku lupa." ucap Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia taruh di meja. "Otanjoubi omedeto. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium Sasuke. Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto untuknya.

"Kau tau dari mana, kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bibi Mikoto yang memberitahuku." jawab Naruto. "Lalu ini.. Happy valentine day, teme!" tambahnya sambil membuka bungkus yang berisi coklat itu, diambilnya sebuah coklat dan ditawarkannya kepada Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu, teme."

"Aku tidak suka manis, dobe."

"Hmm? Baiklah, biarku makan saja." kata Naruto sambil memasukkan coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang tidak maukan!" sungut Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mencium Sasuke, dia menyadari bahwa Naruto mulai memasukkan coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan akhirnya menelan coklat itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak suka manis?" tanya Naruto jahil. "Kau mau lagi?" timpalnya kembali menawarkan coklat yang ada di tangannya.

"Dasar!" sungut Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, dia tidak melihat Naruto dimana-mana. Dia begitu takut jika Naruto akan meningalkannya kembali hari itu juga. Keringat dingin mulai keluar, Sasuke benar-benar gelisah. Akhirnya dia hendak turun ke bawah mencari Naruto. Dan saat dia mulai membuka pintu kamarnya, dia kaget Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, teme?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat Sasuke berkeringat dingin dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyandarkan tubuh Naruto di dinding. Diciumnya dengan ganas bibir Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto bingung dibuatnya. "Uun.. uuh.." Saat itu Naruto hanya memakai kemejanya yang menutupi pahanya, jadi Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Dibukanya kancing satu persatu kemeja Naruto dan jari-jarinya dengan bebas menyentuh dada Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan turun menciumi leher jenjang Naruto. "Uuh, kau kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Sasuke.

"Baka! Aku tidak akan meningalkanmu bodoh!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dengan lembut. Lalu turun ke bawah leher dan dada Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Naruto, lalu memainkan kejantanannya yang mulai tegang.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto dan dipangku di lengannya. Dan dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Eeh.." desah Sasuke saat mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Uuh, sasu..ke.. aah.." Setelah berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, Sasuke pun mengangkat kaki Naruto satunya hingga memposisikannya sedang menggendong Naruto. Digerakkannya perlahan, keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke sambil bersandar di dinding. Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dengan ganas, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto, hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. "Uuh.. eng.. Sas..uke…"

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaksnya setelah klimaks yang terjadi tadi malam.

Setelah itu mereka pun mandi berdua.

30 menit kemudian.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto yang bukannya berganti seragam sekolah, malah memakai pakaian bebas.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali-kali aku hanya ingin membolos."

"Haah.."

"Dobe, kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Besok."

"Secepat itu?"

"Maaf, masih banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan di semester ini. Aku janji, setelah libur aku akan datang ke sini."

"Hnn.." gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Teme, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. "Lagipula setahun lagi kau bakal lulus dari sekolah inikan. Setelah itu kita bisa bersama-sama."

"Aku mengerti, dobe. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagimu. Jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia." ucap Sasuke lalu mencium kening Naruto.

Naruto pun memeluk dengan erat Sasuke, seakan tak ingin dilepaskannya kembali.

* * *

-15 February 2008-

Hari ini Naruto harus kembali ke Tokyo, dan Sasuke beserta Minato dan Deidara menghantarkan kembali Naruto sampai ke stasiun.

"Teme, kau masih ingat dengan cincin ini? Aku selalu memakainya agar aku selalu mengingatmu di sana. Aku pasti akan menunggumu, teme." ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hnn, jagalah kesehatanmu. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menyusulmu, dobe."

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto. Sasuke pun mencium kening Naruto lalu bibirnya di saat perpisahannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hah, jadi nostalgia, nih." gumam Deidara melihat adegan ciuman mereka.

"Hahaha.. Naruto, jagalah kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Timpal Minato.

"Baik ayah." kata Naruto. "Ja, ittekimasu."

"Itterasai." jawab mereka serempak.

Lalu Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kereta dan kembali meninggalkan Konoha.

Setelah itu Sasuke, Deidara dan Minato pun kembali pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong sampai mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Deidara.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sungut Sasuke.

"Huuh!" gumam Deidara sambil menggembungkan pipinya hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hahaha.." suara tawa Minato.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Sasuke pun telah lulus dari SMA Konoha. Dan dia berniat akan menyusul Naruto ke Tokyo.

-14 February 2010-

Naruto POV

"Naru-chan, hari ini kau sibuk? Temani aku, yuk." ajak Sai.

"Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi habis-habisan sama Itachi. Pacar over protective-mu itu!" sungut Naruto.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sai berpacaran dengan Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran. Aku memperkenalkannya 5 bulan yang lalu, tapi 5 hari setelah itu aku baru tahu bahwa mereka itu pacaran. Itachi begitu over protective dengan Sai, namun Sai hanya menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja. Dia begitu betah berhubungan dengan Itachi yang super protective. Padahal Sai pernah bilang padaku, dia tidak ingin punya hubungan special dengan keluarga Uchiha, namun sekarang dia malah berpacaran dengan Itachi. Setiap pulang kuliahpun Itachi pasti menjemputnya dengan mobil, dan meninggalkan aku sendirian begitu saja. Memang pasangan yang menyebalkan.

Namun hari ini entah kenapa Itachi memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengantarkanku pulang.

"Jane, Naru-chan." pamit Sai saat Itachi akan mengantarnya pulang kembali ke rumah kontrakkannya.

"Hmm.."

Kemudian aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah, entah kenapa hari ini rumah begitu sepi. Bibi Mikoto sedang berbelanja dan Paman Fugaku mengantarkannya. Haah, sepi sekali rasanya. Aku pun begitu kaget saat melihat ada sebuah coklat yang masih terbungkus berjejer di lantai. Aku pun memungutinya satu persatu hingga sampailah di sebuah pintu kamar, yang tak lain dan bukan adalah kamarku sendiri. Aku bingung, siapa yang mengerjaiku hari ini. Sudah banyak hal aneh terjadi hari ini. Dimulai dari Itachi yang mengantarku pulang, lalu rumah sepi tak ada orang, lalu siapa lagi yang menaruh coklat berjejer di lantai.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku, lalu kembali memunguti coklat itu sampai di ranjangku. Aku begitu kaget saat selimutku bergerak-gerak sendiri, dan saat aku menyibakkan selimutku, aku melihat Pluto dan Dobe berada di atas ranjangku.

"Pluto, Dobe? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku yang membawanya, dobe." Sebuah suara membuatku kaget, aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang begitu kurindukan. Ku tengok asal suara yang berada di belakangku, terlihat sesosok tubuh yang berdiri menghadapku.

"Teme!" teriakku.

"Aku datang, dobe."

Aku pun langsung memeluknya, hingga tak terasa air mata mulai menetes. Aku benar-benar bahagia tengah bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu.

-THE END-

* * *

Jaa.. Tamat..

Ditunggu reviewnya.

Ngomong-ngomong maaf soal hari ulang tahun Sasuke..

Habis aku nggak tahu hari ulang tahunnya.. ToT

Hohohohoho…. Xp

Sekian dulu dari saya..

Sampai ketemu di Fanfic Naruto no Shitsuji 2nd ya..

Domo Arigatou gosaimasu.. n_n


End file.
